The present invention generally relates to medical adhesive dressings including wound dressings, intravenous hold-downs and drapes.
A typical medical adhesive dressing comprises a relatively thin film, such as a thin urethane film, adhered to some type of handling portion which is somewhat stiffer and thus facilitates handling the thin polyurethane film. The handling portion of the dressing must extend beyond, i.e. overhang an edge or edges of the film, so that the dressing can be handled by the applicator, without the applicator's fingers contacting the adhesive coated surface of the thin film. Since the handling portion is adhered to the upper surface of the thin film, the manufacturer must either apply adhesive only to those portions of the handling member which actually engage the top surface of the thin film, or alternatively the manufacturer must adhesively coat the entire undersurface of the handling portion, and put a separate release liner on the exposed adhesive coated undersurface portions which extend beyond the perimeter of the thin film. This is necessary so that the handling portion does not stick to the fingers of the applicator, or to the release liner. Adherence of the handling portion to the release liner would make it difficult to separate the release liner from the dressing.
In yet another variation, manufacturers use heat sealed bonds to bond a carrier material to a backing material. Heat sealed bonds are controlled by manipulating the temperature and the duration of the heating process.
Any of these variations creates substantial expense in manufacturing the medical adhesive dressings. Selective adhesive coating of the handling portion requires cutting handling portions from a web stock material, then aligning and selectively coating the handling portions with an adhesive. Other known variations require the cost of adding a release liner, or the additional step of nonpermanently heat sealing a carrier to the top face of the backing.